Modern automotive passenger vehicles include a driver-side and passenger-side front seat oriented facing a normal forward direction of travel. At least one row of rear seats is typically positioned aft of the front seats. Depending on the vehicle configuration, the rear seats may be accessed via a front door or via a separate rear door. The rear seats of modern passenger vehicles include lap and shoulder seat belts and buckles which together secure a passenger or object with respect to a surface of the rear seats. Passengers seated in a child restraint may be secured to one of the rear seats via the same seat belts and buckles, and/or via connection of the child restraint to a set of permanent LATCH (“Lower Anchors and Tethers for Children”) anchors positioned with respect to the rear seat.